


Who Am I to Disagree

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Takuto Maruki's apartment gets destroyed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Maruki Takuto
Kudos: 29





	Who Am I to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as the ending for another fic of mine, Everybody's Looking for Something. However I ended up deciding this works much better as its own separate thing. As such, you don't need any knowledge of the fic it was supposed to be part of. 
> 
> I will say that this fic has Royal Spoilers, but is not taking into account the cut content of Royal that are Royal Spoilers, partly because this was written before the cut content was known, and partly because the cut content is uh, cut content, I personally don't think it's 100% canon to Royal itself.

“Akechi-kun! Please! If you can calm down for a minute—”

Takuto barely had enough time to duck down from the oncoming pillow heading in his direction. As he cowered from behind his chair, Takuto could only watch from a safe distance.

He just had come back home from working his shift. Takuto barely got his key into the keyhole when something was pressed against his back. When Takuto heard a surprisingly familiar voice ordering him to open the door quietly, the man reasonable assumed it was a gun.

(In truth, it’s a water bottle. Takuto should have realized sooner Akechi wouldn’t have easy access to a weapon like that any longer without Shido’s influences. A water bottle certainly better having a knife pressed against his back, though knives don’t seem to be Akechi’s style.)

As soon the two entered the apartment, all hell broke loose. Takuto made a dash towards the living room, and Akechi threw the water bottle towards a window. The bottle bounced back towards Takuto’s direction, hitting directly onto his forehead.

The apparently alive eighteen-year-old then went on a rampage, throwing everything around in his apartment. Takuto didn’t have anything hazardous that could cause injuries when broken or shattered, but he did have a number of throw pillows and psychology books. Heavy ones.

“Calm down? **Calm down**!? How can I!?” shouted Akechi. “I’m clearly alive, you quack doctor!”


End file.
